To Be Pure
by MoMo599
Summary: OK The beginning is just background info. About vampire's, werewolves, and other cool creatures read it its good!
1. Default Chapter

**To be Pure**

A/N: All disclaimers apply. I do not own the Sailor Moon characters. The story is based in present day 2004 Month of September. Serena is 15-16, as are the girls, Darien is 18-19 same with Andrew. Just the main characters The beginning of the story is back in time a bit.

'**Thought'**

_Italics: Flashbacks_

"Quotation Marks": speech

**Prologue**

_It started so long ago that it is barely remembered by most. The story of the moon princess and the earth prince who fell in love. But the love was not meant to last. It was destroyed by the evil being Beryl and Queen Metallia. But it was recreated thousands of years later for a second chance, in another time. This time it would last._

_Now I'm sure you have heard that story so many times and that you're kind of getting tired of it. Well what if I told you a different story that happened in another dimension different from "the Old Story". One about creatures unlike humans. Different from anything ever known in the 'average' dimension. A fairy tale of sorts but with a… slight twist. Sound intriguing? Then continue reading…_

A/N: Whatcha think? Its just the prologue it'll get better. But review let me know.


	2. A Dangerous Breed

**To be Pure**

A/N: Alright my second chapter in one day pretty good eh? I know how much I hate to wait for chapter to come out so ill try to get them out as fast as I can. I also know that most people don't read these but for those who do will know.

**Chapter 1: A Dangerous Breed**

The story begins with a woman, but not a normal woman. She is a siren, more beautiful then any thing else. She has long flowing black hair, and piercing ice blue eyes. She was short possibly about 5 foot 5 inches but had long legs and creamy white skin, that resembled porcelain. She was well endowed to say the least. Many men had come to seek her hand in marriage but she refused everyone. She was waiting for someone. Her soul Mate. Her name was Magdelene.

In the darkness somewhere where bright beings would never tread was a man. A man with golden blonde hair and deep pools of green as eyes. He was at least 6 feet 3 inches if not more. He was a lonely vampire. He had been searching for years for his only Mate. If he did not find her soon he would have to search the day-walkers. "The wretched creatures" as he called them. He was bitter, but the strongest of all the night creatures. Things such as werewolves lowly dogs. Though vampires had been allies with the werewolves for many years there was still much anger towards them. He loved what he was. Everything was frightened of him and that was the way he liked it.

One day while Magdelene was out doing her usual routine she found herself by a pond. She went there to bathe every morning. But this morning didn't feel right she felt as if someone had been watching her from the time that she left her home to the time at which she arrived. None the less she undressed and proceeded to bathe. When she finished she wrapped a towel around her body and let the sun dry her hair. Unknown to her someone was watching. Someone with hungry yellow eyes.

Suddenly as if on instinct Magdelene sat up with a jolt and said, "Who's there?" she slowly stood up and looked around cautiously. Seeing nothing she sat down and relaxed 'It's just a figment of my imagination.' As she stood up and started to walk out of the forest that surrounded the pond a man emerged from behind a tree.

"Ahem" he said to get her attention. Magdelene turned abruptly and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Who are you? And what were you doing watching me wash?" she questioned

"You looked so beautiful I couldn't resist. I beg your pardon." The man stated.

"You have yet to tell me your name, _sir_."

"How rude of me. My name is Lupa. But that is no importance seeing as you are not ever going to need it as you will die soon." As he finished speaking he began to change. He grew pointed ears, and sprouted a tail. His brown hair grew long and he grew hair all over his body. Magdelene looked on in horror. 'This can't be happening. Werewolves are forbidden from attacking sirens.' She screamed and started to run. She continued screaming, asking for anyone to help her. She was lost now, she was in such a panic she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. And she now she was going to be food to that foul creature.

"I am too young to die. SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!!" She yelled the last part. It drew the attention of the wolf who had yet to pinpoint her location. But the cry also fell onto another set of ears. The ears perked up.

"What is going on now? I had better go and see what this annoyance is before my day is totally spoiled by a troupe of unhappy family…" The vampire ran to his forest. He listened closely to find any evidence as to where the call came from. He heard silent pleads and panting. The pleads from a young girl and panting from a hungry wolf. "O this cannot be good." He ran to where he had heard and came into a clearing where a girl was huddled up to the base of a tree. Across from her was a werewolf stalking closer to her with an evil glow in his eyes. The vampire automatically stepped in front of the wolf and said "What are you doing?! You and your kind have sworn not to hurt humans or any human-like being." The wolf just looked at him and then pounced. The vampire easily threw him away, pounced on him and ripped out his throat. "There's going to be hell to pay for that one. But there would've been for either case. Your free to go so not tell your kind about this though." He said to Magdelene who was still shaking with fear.

"Thank you so much kind sir. How can I ever repay you?" Magdelene asked the vampire. She rose to her feet gracefully and walked towards him.

"You can go home and leave me alone." stated the vampire coldly. He looked to the girl and couldn't turn away. She was stunning. "What are you? For you are surely not human."

"You are right I am not human. My name is Magdelene. And I am a Siren. Princess of my kind. And you vampire what is your name, if I may ask."

"My name is Gavin. King of the vampires at your service." He said as he bowed before her. 'She is so beautiful'

'As are you good king of the vampires' She answered in his mind.

"How were you able to do that?" He questioned.

"You have obviously not been in contact with many of my kind. We are mind readers. Please allow me to shake the hand of the one who saved me then I will be on my way." She moved towards him with her hand outstretched. He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before he put his hand into hers at the moment that their skin touched a spark went through their bodies.

"Mate." They said simultaneously together. Then looked at each other.

"How can this be?! Mating outside of species is impossible, isn't it?" asked Magdelene. True she liked the way Gavin looked as she did with others as well but they had turned out to be horrible.

"Its uncommon. Very uncommon but not completely unheard of."

"But I walk in the day. You live at night how will this ever work?"

"I am out right now am I not? I am the strongest of my kind. The is why I am king and if by birthright we are mates then we cannot change this and it will work."

"I see but I don't know how I will break this to my parents they will not be pleased…"

A/N: OOOO Cliffhanger fun stuff anyways like it? Hate it? I need feedback so let me kno and yes I kno this has nothing to do with Sailor Moon… YET!!! This is just background info so your not in the dark later this will come into play trust me!! Write later buh bye


End file.
